Fishing boats often include trolling motors for providing relatively low amounts of thrust for propelling the boats quietly through the water at speeds suitable for trolling or casting. Trolling motors are most commonly battery powered and are typically mounted at either the bow or the stern of the boat. To facilitate hands-free operation, it is common for a trolling motor to be controlled by a foot pedal. Foot pedals can be used for steering a trolling motor as well as for controlling the level of thrust provided by the trolling motor. Foot pedals are coupled to trolling motors by any number of means such as mechanical cables, electrical wires and remote wireless connections. Example trolling motors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,431,923; 5,465,633; and 5,112,256, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.